In today's electronic world, individuals tend to carry a number of credit, debit and identification cards in their possession. For instance, many individuals commonly carry a drivers license or state identification cards, an automated teller machine (ATM) card, a membership card, a credit/debit card and an insurance card. Similarly, these individuals also carry a number of keys to open and close their home and office doors and carry remote controls in their possession to open and close their garage door and/or activate automobile theft control mechanisms. Clearly, it would be advantageous to eliminate the need for carrying all these cards, keys and remote controls in favor of consolidating these operations into a portable communication device.